Magic 101
(We open up on a nine-year old Yoruko, playing with some dolls in her living room.) (The door opens, and Micaiah enters, carrying the Thani tome.) Micaiah Altina: Hey, Yoruko. Hana asked me to babysit while she went on a "romantic getaway" with Noche. Yoruko Senju: Hi, Auntie Micky. Did you bring another book? Micaiah Altina: *confused* What? Oh, you mean Thani. Yoruko Senju: Is that another fairytale? Because I'm sick to death of books by now! Micaiah Altina: Nope. No fairytale. It's a tome. I use it, if you're curious, to cast magic spells. Yoruko Senju: Magic spells? Like Mama's fire? Micaiah Altina: Not exactly. Magic can be used for fire, but it has a lot of other applications too. Observe. (She holds up a hand. All the lights in the room go out, plunging it into total darkness. She then whispers a spell, causing magical light to appear around Yoruko in the shape of a raft. Then, more light flows underneath them both for a river. Yoruko watches, amazed, as colored lights fly out above her for a grand light show.) (After one minute, the spectacle fades away. Micaiah turns the light in the room back on.) Micaiah Altina: Now do you see? (Yoruko stares at Micaiah, eyes shining.) Yoruko Senju: How long are Mama and Papa gonna be away? Micaiah Altina: Er, two and a half weeks. Why? Yoruko Senju: Please teach me how to do magic! I wanna show it to them and then everyone at school! Then all the other kids are gonna love me, and I'll be invited to birthday parties! Micaiah Altina: ...I don't see why not. (Cut to a dim room in the house. Yoruko is sitting on a cushion, cross-legged. Micaiah is sitting across from her.) Micaiah Altina: Okay, the most important tool in a mage's kit is her mind. Wands, tomes, everything else - those are for focus, and to borrow their energy. They cannot make anything happen on their own. Therefore, our first lesson in Magic 101: meditation. (Micaiah dims down the light and lights some incense. The two close their eyes.) Micaiah Altina: 'Clear your mind...focus on your breathing....let the energy flow through you. '(Yoruko does as she is told. There is a knock at the door and Natsumi Senju, Yoruko's cousin opens it.) Natsumi Senju: 'My apologies, but it is time for Yoruko-sama's daily training. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Training? '''Natsumi Senju: '''Lady Yoruko is heiress to the clan. It is compulsory that she trains to develop her skills to inherit it. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Okay, Natsumi-neesan. '(The camera cuts to the dojo where Yoruko is being instructed by her uncle, Tenji Senju, as she practices kenjutsu while blind folded. She quickly draws the katana, she swings it around and flips around a bit, she then sheaths it. As soon as she does the dummies fall to pieces. Micaiah's jaw drops. Tenji then throws some kunai and shurikens at her, Yoruko dodges and deflects them with her katana. She takes off her blind fold and smiles.) Yoruko Senju: 'How'd I do? '''Tenji Senju: '''Excellent as always Yoruko. But you need to be ready for the unexpected. Like this! '(He throws a kunai, cutting down a large wooden display which is held up by ropes. Yoruko quickly flips out of the way.) Yoruko Senju: 'Haha! '(Suddenly a barrage of water balloon and spitballs fly in out of no where and hit her at the back of the head. She turns around to see Tetsuya and Ume, the two school bullies outside the window laughing at her. She growls angrily and suddenly her hands start sparking.) Tetsuya: 'What are you gonna do about it. princess? '(The two bullies laugh some more. Suddenly Yoruko's hands catch fire and she angrily hurls a bunch of fireballs at the two. Micaiah's jaw drops again, Yoruko just awakened her powers.) Ume: 'You're a freak! '''Tenji Senju: '''GUARDS! '(A team of guards jump in and escort the two boys out. The camera cuts back to the sitting room where Micaiah is continuing her previous instructions.) Micaiah Altina: Our current goal is to reach five full minutes of meditating. After we achieve that, I can start teaching you magic. Yoruko Senju: Yay! I'm gonna make light boats! Micaiah Altina: 'Alright. Let's continue. '(The two continue with their meditation session. Yoruko continues to focus her powers and her energy suddenly her hands are glowing and two glyphs appear. Two small fireballs fly out of them and begin to circle each other. Micaiah opens her eyes and her jaw drops at the sight.) Micaiah Altina: 'That's it, Yoruko. Keep on focusing. '(There are more fire balls this time and are know swirling around in a much more complicated pattern. They all comes together and disappear into a ball of flames, the glyphs disappears and Yoruko opens her eyes.) Yoruko Senju: '''How'd I do? '''Micaiah Altina: For a beginner, very good. Now that you've achieved the goal, we're going to learn actual magic. And it starts... (Cut to the dining room. A pencil is lying on the table.) Micaiah Altina: With levitating this pencil. Yoruko Senju: 'Okay! '(Yoruko begins to focus her energy and projects to towards the pencil. A small glyph appears underneath it and it slowly starts to float.) Micaiah Altina: 'You're doing it! '(The pencil finally starts really levitating on its own.) Yoruko Senju: 'YAY! I did it! '(The pencil suddenly shoots up and gets stuck in the ceiling.) Micaiah Altina: Uh...way to overclock it. But hey, you're doing better than most mages your age. Now, onto the next spell. (Cut to them in the relic room.) Micaiah Altina: Magic detection on a small scale. Try to name all the magic items in this room, before and after performing detection. (Yoruko closes her eyes and sends out a small swoop of energy. she opens her eyes again.) Yoruko Senju: 'My 13th Grandfather's Katana. It is said to contain the blood of yokais. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Good. anything else? '''Yoruko Senju: '''My mama's old odachi. She awakened her powers and this was the sword that was in her hand when she did. Then there's Great great grandpa's samurai armor, said to have been blessed by the gods themselves. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Excellent! You're really on your way to becoming a great mage, Yoruko. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yay! Really? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yes, really. '(A servant steps into the room and bows politely.) 'Servant: '''Altina-san, your room is ready. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Thank you. Yoruko, keep this up and you'll be great mage in no time! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yay! Thanks Aunt Mickey! '(Micaiah goes into the guest room and sets herself up. She sees a photo of Yoruko on the wall and smiles, she found her student to carry on her knowledge. She looks out the window and the screen fades black.) ''' Category:Fan Webisodes